Kimo
by Tuume
Summary: Monique pines for Kim's affections, but Ron already has them. What's the girl to do? Try to get with her anyway, of course! Monique's plans finalize. Will she get the girl or be doomed to a life of despair of her own making?
1. Unrequited

**Kimo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fiction.**

**As you can tell from my fics, I like to mix things up a little.**

---

_What does blondie have that I don't? _For weeks, months this question had been on her mind, embedded in her psyche so deeply that she couldn't erase it. In all honesty, what _did _Ron Stoppable have that she did not? As far as personality was concerned he was a loveable goon. He was clueless as to how certain things went on and he had a lack of fashion sense as well. He was clumsy and uncoordinated and his CLOTHES, Jesus his clothes! They hardly went together and when they did match, he still somehow found a way to screw it over. Basically he was a lost cause in every sense of the word.

And yet, despite all of his flaws, he had that certain something that kept a certain redhead joined with him at the hip. _Lucky bastard. He has Kim all hugged up to him and he doesn't even know how to treat her right! He takes her to second rate restaurants where he always has to use a coupon book, he never buys her clothes, and on top of that, he's useless when fighting supervillains. _The girl paused in her reverie as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "But then again, so am I."

"You're what Monique?" piped a voice from in front of her. The black girl shook her head to clear her thoughts and saw the object of her affection peering at her with a raised eyebrow. Gazing into those green orbs, Monique lost her speaking capabilities. "I'm, uh, well I… I'm…

_Head over heels in love with you… _"Head over heels in love with that jacket!" She pointed behind Kim to a finely-made leather jacket with a high collar and artistically placed studs on the wrists. Kim turned and glanced at the jacket. "Yeah, it's spanking Monique." Kim turned back with a forlorn look on her face. "Unfortunately, payday's not until next week and the Puppy Dog Pout won't work on the 'rents." She sighed and looked longingly at the jacket. _I wish you'd look at me like that, girl. _

"Maybe Ron will buy it for me?" Kim asked hopefully. "Hurk!" Monique had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from busting out laughing. Ron?! Buying Kim THAT jacket?! The very idea of Ron Stoppable being able to purchase something of that price was nothing short of pure laughable. Monique was soon to lose control, but catching Kim's serious face laced with hope, her laughter began to subdue. _I'm sorry Kim, but that was DAMN funny!_

The laughter inside Monique was instantly eclipsed by a creeping, dead feeling as she saw a particular blonde boy enter the store wearing a red Smarty Mart vest. "Yo yo, how's my main lady?" He strutted over to Kim and embraced her with one arm. Monique's heart sank as she saw Kim eagerly return the embrace, burying the top of her fiery mane into the crook of Ron's neck. As Ron began to stroke her hair, Kim sighed in pure contentment, and a deep-seated rage against the boy flared inside Monique.

Kim lifted and tilted her head up, lips pursed.

_Oh God, please no…_

Ron pursed his own and leaned down, meeting Kim's lips with his own.

_No, no, no…_

Lost in their own world, the teen hero and sidekick were none the wiser to the third member of their party. She could only stand there, burning with jealousy and pain.

---

Please review! More chapters to come. Tell me what you think.


	2. Phantom Lover Kimo

Phantom Lover Kimo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Kimo however is slightly mine due to… well, just read and find out.

---

The stars shone brightly against the black night sky of Middleton. Brief breezes stirred the tress and grass, making them sway rhythmically, dancing. The serene atmosphere outside was in sharp contrast, however, to the young woman currently walking through it.

Monique walked a slow, obviously painful pace, small sobs emanating from her every few seconds. A trail of fresh tears streamed down her face and to her chin, where they dropped and glistened in the stars' and streetlight's glow before hitting the ground. Any fool walking out at the time of night could see was in pain. Monique wrapped arms about herself as a swirling torrent of thoughts and emotions rattled her mind.

An image of Ron kissing Kim flashed across her mind and she grit her teeth. _Ron… You lucky, cheese-eating dork! It's not fair! You don't deserve her! _Monique's heart pounded in her ribcage, influenced by the rage coursing through her. Blood boiling at the thought of Ron with her Kim caused her to start to dig her fingernails into her arms.

Just as soon as the rage came, it dissipated into another familiar feeling. The brown girl could do little as it passed through her a powerfully as the rage. Still walking, she balled her hands into fists and held them angrily at her sides. _I just don't understand… Him, of all people, it had to be him! _She sobbed heavily. _For once, even for a minute, why can't she see ME?! _A throaty, pained growl.

Monique grabbed the sides of her head and yelled to the sky, "What does he have that I don't?!" Her senses honed at that particular moment, Monique waited. She wanted an answer! She wanted someone, anyone, anything, to come out and tell her WHY. For agonizing second after second, she waited.

Unsympathetic, the world yielded no answer to ease the pained girl's heart.

With a waterfall streaming down her brown face, Monique rewrapped her arms about herself and continued on home.

---

A dark cloud hovered in Monique's soul as she ascended the stairs into her room. Despite this, she was careful to tread lightly past her parent's room so as not to wake them. Had they been wrenched from their slumber, they might have checked to see what it was, though that idea was silly. Monique was the only other person who had a key to that house. For her, it was more so to avoid a confrontation with her parents. They would have undoubtedly seen her tears and asked about the cause.

_What would I tell them?_, she asked herself miserably. _What __**could **__I tell them? 'Hey Mom and Dad! I'm in love with my BGF, and I'm crying because I'm jealous and angry at her boyfriend because he already has her!' Pfft. _Monique reached her room at the end of the upstairs hall and slipped in. It's wasn't that she didn't expect her parents to understand. It was just that she didn't want to go through the drama. Most likely, they would either hate Kim and Ron for causing her this pain, or worse, they would tell her to talk it out with Kim. Monique shuddered. She loved Kim with all her heart and soul, and the both of those scenarios would most likely tear her apart.

Monique shook her head. Now was not the time for this. Thoughts like that could easily lead to depression… among other things. The light chocolate woman closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to calm herself. When she released, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the object of her affection.

Or rather, the assemble drawings of the object of her affection.

Plastered over the walls of her room and overflowing on her desk were drawings of Kim, sporting various fashions. Some were as simple as a sundress. Others were intricate and complicated, sporting overlapping straps and buckles. However, despite whatever the clothes looked like, one factor took precedence over them all; Kim Possible looked gorgeous.

In the drawings, Kim's hair was vibrant like fire, her eyes, her beautiful eyes, pools of sapphire that permeated warmth through Monique. Even now, she felt at peace with the pictures surrounding her.

Forgoing a shower until a little later, Monique instead opted to watch television. She moved some of the papers off her bed and plopped down in the middle. A moment later the remote was clicked and the TV burst to life. The first thing that was registered to Monique was the sultry singing voice of a man clearly in love. Donned in 18-century clothing, he and a pretty brunette were situated atop a building while it was snowing lightly outside.

Normally Monique would have opted for watching Pain King body slamming Steel Toe into the mat, but the movie on the screen drew her in. Unbeknownst to the couple, while they were singing of their infinite love of one another, the camera honed in on a third, unseen spectator. From his trembling and stares one could easily see the jealousy and pain radiating off of him. Minutes later, when the couple had left, the figure, who Monique figured out was the Phantom, came from behind the statue and vocalized his pain and plans for winning the girl.

For the next hour Monique sat, literally at the edge of her bed, stunned at the similarity between the Phantom's situation and hers. Both were similar; one being was in love with a wonderful girl, but there love was unrequited for they were taken already by another. Oddly enough, she felt a sort of sympathy and kinship towards the Phantom.

That soon changed to fear and uncertainty as she saw the Phantom's love take on a new level: murderous obsession. She watched, no less captivated, as the Phantom continued to kill repeatedly, all for the love of a woman who was increasingly repulsed by the methods he used trying to win her. Finally, Monique saw that the Phantom's ploys backfired ultimately. The woman ran off with the other man while the Phantom himself was left alone. Forever.

Monique fell back onto her bed. _Could-could I end up like that? Hurting other people, just to get to Kim? Driving her away? Losing her to Ron? _Those thoughts proved too much to bear and Monique covered her face with her hands, her body convulsing with sobs.

Up next: An encore of The Phantom Of The Opera. Only on AMC.

"Huh?" Monique uncovered her eyes and looked at the screen. It was now parted in two; one half showed the ending credits while another half was shown beginning the movie anew. With a sudden newfound resolve, Monique looked at the screen. _How could love turn into something so ugly? _Monique honed in on the screen for her answers.

---

Hours later found Monique drawing furiously at her desk. One could swear seeing smoke emanating from the paper with the force she was writing with. As if possessed, Monique stared at the paper, gaze unwavering, as she carefully applied the finishing colors to her drawing. Hands trembling with fatigue and anticipation, Monique set down her instruments and stared at the drawing. Besides the figure on the paper there were numbers, measurements for the size of the clothing, as well as material length and type.

The chocolate girl laid her tired head in folded arms on her desk. As her heavy eyelids drooped, she muttered, "If I try hard enough, maybe she'll see." Her mind slipped onto the purgatory of Dreamland.

If one looked closely, atop the paper on which the detailed drawing lay were three words.

Phantom Lover Kimo.

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Please review! PLEASE!!!


	3. Dreamy Allure

**Dreamy Allure**

**Please enjoy this chapter, as a new player steps onto the scene!**

---

"Hey Ron?"

The blonde boy looked up from the Naco he was devouring. "Fwat's uhh 'im?" he asked with a mouthful of crunchy cheesiness. Drips of government-issue cheese were trailing down his chin, and Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display. "First of all, swallow your food before you talk." Ron grinned sheepishly and swallowed the huge load he had put in his mouth. Kim shuddered. _No matter how many times you see it, watching Ron eat a Naco is something you never really get used to._

Ron licked the cheese off his fingers and said again, "What's up Kim?" In response, Kim jabbed her thumb behind her towards the counter. Ron peered over to where she was pointing? Seeing only Monique ordering from Melvin, he couldn't place what she was trying to show him. So, he guessed. "You… want a Naco!" he exclaimed with pride.

Kim shook her head and jabbed her thumb again toward the counter.

"No? Well then, you must want one of the those tiny hats that come with the Little Mijo meal!" He sat back and folded his arms, smiling.

Kim's eyebrow twitched. She turned and pointed towards the counter where Monique was _still_ standing. Hey, there was only Melvin there today, Kim noted, so the holdup sort of made sense. Kim pointed at Monique and then turned back to Ron. She made outward motions with her hands. To emphasize, she pointed towards her arms, stomach and legs.

Suddenly, Ron's face lit up, as if he had finally figured out what she was trying to tell him. "Oh oh! I've got it! You want me to help you stuff your clothes with Bueno Nacho and eat in bulk later on! Stellar idea KP!"

Exasperated, Kim groaned loudly and reached across the table to grab Ron's head. She turned it in Monique's direction and pointed once more. "Monique, Ron! I'm talking about Monique!" The blonde finally saw what she meant to point out to him. "Oh, so that's what you meant… Well, what about her?"

"Don't you notice anything different about her?" Ron strained his eyes. "Oh my GOD!!! I see it now Kim!"

"You do?"

Ron nodded. "She's… ordering a salad!" Kim's face dropped like a brick. "HUH?!" Confusion and amazement was strewn across her face as Ron actually began to cry. "It's a shame, KP!" He sobbed. "A mighty Bueno Nacho warrior reduced to…," his voice tinged with horror. "…salads." Kim slapped her forehead.

"No Ron! Look at her. Closely. Doesn't she look different?"

Still in his funk over 'losing a Bueno Nacho warrior', Ron couldn't see past his tears. "She doesn't have cheese on her face?" he sobbed.

"No, Ron." She watched as Monique got her food and left, all without coming towards them to talk. _She didn't even look in our direction. What's up with her? For the past couple of weeks, she's seemed… distant, like she's planning something…_

Half speaking to herself, she told Ron, "She looks… bigger, more defined, and… muscular…"

---

Unbeknownst to Kim, Monique _had_ seen them. More specifically, she had noted Ron's display and Kim's pointing at her. She glanced down at the Bueno Nacho bag with her salad inside. _That's probably why Ron was freaking out. _She chuckled to herself. Ron may have been an obstacle in her way for Kim's affections, but he was still her friend, and being Ron, he was always good for a laugh. _But, Kim…_

She rubbed her left arm. The firm muscles were almost as solid as a rock, but still retained some softness. She stopped and bent over, starting at her heels and tracing her fingertips up her legs to her outer thighs. Same as the arms. Finally, her hands passed over her abdomen, feeling a mere ghost-like impression of her abs through her designer shirt. She would have felt around more, but she didn't want to give anyone a show.

Monique clutched her bag and started walking towards home. There were a few things she would have to do before tonight, plus she needed to get her hair done…

---

Hours later, all was silent. Save for the illumination from the streetlights, the darkness was absolute. Like a little hideaway, it blanketed those who did not wish to be seen. For anyone out at this time of night, it was a time of near limitless opportunities.

One being in particular wasn't going to waste hers.

The low hum of a black Lexus passed through the night. It glided slowly over the asphalt like a ghost, the driver not wishing to attract unwanted attention. House after house, it glided through the neighborhood, seemingly aimless.

Seemingly…

The Lexus stopped. The engine cut soon after and a single figure exited the car. Lightly closing the door, it pressed a button on the small key chain. In response, the car sent out a small beep to assure the security was in place. Despite how low the beep was the figure still cringed at the noise. The last thing it needed was to get busted before it had even started. The figure ran.

For three blocks it ran, a single house its intended target. The pace it had slowed as it reached its destination. Like all the others it was a regular, two-story home. But for the figure, the house was not the target. No, it was the figure inside that held significance to the figure.

The figure crept towards the side of the house. Silent as a shadow it passed along the side until it was standing under a particular window. One belonging to a certain teen heroine. "Kimo's coming for you, baby," the figure whispered in a sultry voice. Grudgingly, she passed from under the window. She couldn't get through there. Even if she could jump that high, there'd be no way for her to enter.

Kimo slipped around to the back door. She crossed her fingers. Hopefully… The door opened without a hitch. _Thank goodness for the Tweebs. _A nasty habit of the Possible twins was forgetting to lock the back door. For that, Kimo was grateful. She carefully shut the door behind her and crept to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up into the darkness that was the second floor and carefully, slowly ascended. Each step was light as a feather and calculated to avoid the creaky steps. She couldn't get caught, not when she was so close…

At the top of the stairs, her pace became that much slower. Turning towards her target's room, she reared back and slowly stepped forward. When the tip of her shoes touched the carpeted floor, she would slowly drop her heel and sink forward as low as she could. It made very little, if any, sound. Once she had sank as low as she could, she would slowly rear back again and take another step. _Thank God nobody will see me walking like this. _

As the inches decreased, Kimo's heart began to thunder in her chest. It only got worse as she got closer to the door. Her temples started to throb painfully, and her breath came out in short, ragged gasps. By the time she reached the door, her heart was so loud, she thought it would wake everyone! She clutched the area over her heart as she reached for the doorknob. _This is it… It's n-now or never…_

She turned the knob and entered.

Her heart almost stopped altogether. _Oh GOD NO! She's MOVING!!! _Indeed, Kim was shifting around in the bed, looking as if about to wake up. Incoherent mumblings reached Kimo's ears as she watched Kim stir. With horror stabbing her like needles in her stomach, Kimo watched as Kim sat up sleepily and stared at her.

---

Despite being half-conscious, Kim was nevertheless alert enough to tell something was amiss. There was someone in her house, in her room, and she wasn't lunging at them in attack mode. The reason being that she thought this was a dream. It wasn't unusual for her to have dreams like this: Her enemies sneaking up on her at night, hoping for the element of surprise. The reason things didn't seem right was because she didn't recognize the person standing just in front of her open doorframe. Despite the darkness, she could peer at the intruder with enough clarity to try to decipher who it was. She couldn't place it.

Instead of a black-and-green clad woman or a genetically altered monkey-man, there was a tall, slightly muscular woman in a suit. The suit itself was a dark, chocolate brown. The bottom portion of the suit jacket was unbuttoned to fashionably allow Kim to see a green shirt underneath. The woman's suit pants were the same chocolate brown as the jacket. On her feet were a pair of black heels with the tips of the toes a same match as the green shirt. Kim brought her eyes to the mystery woman's face. _I don't have any enemies that look like her…_she thought groggily. The woman was black from what Kim could tell. The small area around her eyes that was showing allowed her to see a dark skin color. _Light brown. _She yawned, cutely in Kimo's opinion. _Getting…harder to…to think… _From what she could see, the lower part of the woman's face was covered by a dark-green scarf, and her head was covered by a fedora the same brown as her suit with a green band. Last, she saw the woman's long, hair spilling over her shoulders in braids.

With drooping eyes, Kim asked, "Who are you. You're not one of my usual villain dreams…" She noted that the figures eyes relaxed a bit. _She's scared. _

"I-" the figure paused and closed her eyes, as if steeling her resolve. When she reopened them, Kim saw only determination and confidence. "I'm… your Phantom Lover Kimo."

To Kimo's dismay, Kim sleepily chuckled. "I've already…got … a boyfriend…" She slid back into the bed and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and a, "We'll see," through the darkness. A cold ring encircled her wrist and she shivered. As her mind faded into nothing, the red head felt a vague warmth against her lips, and then she knew nothing.

---

Kimo exited the Possible residence, making sure to leave no evidence, save the ones she had intentionally left, behind. As she walked to her Lexus, she pressed her fingertips to her lips. _Her lips… like pure warmth. I hope she enjoyed both the gifts I left her. _She smiled. _Well, I'll see in school tomorrow. Speaking of which…_Kimo moved her sleeve pushed her sleeve up past her right wrist and glanced at her watch. _1:30 Good time. I can still get home without waking my parents and get some sleep in myself. _She stifled a yawn and started to jog. Her pace was unwavering for the entire three blocks.

This first meeting was just the beginning. Kimo planned for more exciting little 'dates' in the future, and she needed to be in good physical form for that. She reached the Lexus, used the button from earlier once more, and slipped in. Situated in the driver's seat, Kimo removed her hat and scarf, revealing her true self.

Monique, pressed her fingers to her lips again, smiling in content. She started up the engine and peeled away from the curb towards home. Tonight was just the beginning indeed…

---

Kim shot out of bed as the built-in alarm in the Kimmunicator rang out in her room. Eyes closed, her hand reached under the pillow to quiet the device. Silencing her morning annoyance allowed her to think back on the night prior. _Phantom Lover Kimo hmm? Well, I'm glad it was just- _

A warmth on Kim's lips made itself known. She pressed her fingertips to her lips as her brow knitted in confusion. _Why are my lips- WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_

Hanging from Kim's right wrist was a simple gold bracelet with three letters hanging from the band.

**P.L.K.**

---

I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me what you honestly think, what I need to improve on, how good or bad the plot is, etc.

Review!


	4. Altercations

Altercations

Thank you my fans for sticking with me this far! If you're just tuning in, please review!

---

Bugging had nothing on Kim if you were to have seen her at Middleton High the night after her Phantom Lover paid her a visit. It was more like she was SPAZZING OUT! The redhead was walking through the halls, wringing her hands and casting nervous glances every which way. Those who knew her well would understand, though.

She was Kim Possible, teen heroine and world savior on several separate occasions! An accomplished cheerleader and martial artist, with acute senses, and a super-genius at her disposal, it should have been impossible for someone to sneak up on her. Day or night be DAMNED, she should never have been caught off guard!

_But that's exactly what happened last night! _Some-some girl had broken not just into her HOME, but her ROOM, and had the gall to call herself Kim's Phantom Lover?! On top of that…! Kim peered down at the bracelet and a heavy-set frown adored her face. _P…L…K… Phantom Lover Kimo... _Her frown deepened as she recalled the second gift she had received the night prior. _She kissed me… That GIRL… KISSED ME! _

That wasn't even the worst part for Kim, though. No, that was just a small piece of her problem. The one thing that kept recurring was the feel. No matter how much she tried, the red head couldn't forget it. The kiss was soft and loving, pouring small, heated, unspoken passions on her groggy lips.

And she could still feel it. The pressure…the warmth. The majority of Kim's psyche was repulsed at what had happened. But, as the creeping warmth returned to her lips for one of another of countless times, another part of her…

Kim seized her head roughly between her hands and shook it. The strange flurry of red hair garnered the attention of some passerby, but Kim was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. _Impossible… There's no way, NO WAY, that I could have actually…? NO! I-I have Ron! He's all the man I need! Nobody can replace him in my heart!_

"And especially not some lover-wannabe phantom," she exclaimed, albeit, a little loudly. A few more students turned her way, but once again she was too caught up in her own mind to notice.

With a look of sheer determination on her face, Kim's mind alighted with a plan. She was going to catch this phantom and unmask her! Granted, that wasn't very much of a plan, but come on, she had a rough night! She briskly walked to her locker and set in the combination. _When I catch this phantom, I'm going to set her straight. I'm going to tell her right to her face to- What's that?_

When her locker door had come open, a simple white letter had fluttered to the ground. Curios, Kim bent down and picked it up. Her eyes darkened as she read the single word elegantly written on the front of the letter. _**Kimo. **__She has the guts to send me a letter? She's brave, and determined, I'll give her that much. _Kim opened the flap and pulled out the letter to read.

_**Hey there Sweet Thing,**_

Kim scoffed.

_**Sorry about the intrusion from last night, but I had to do it. You see, I've been eyeing you for some time now, girl, and I want you to know… I think you're something else. **_

Kim's eyebrow quirked. _Nice try with the complements. _

_**You're caring, sweet, and strong. You're always looking out for everyone else and taking on those missions. Baby, you're like a pillar of strength, an oasis in the desert for the world. You deserve the very best. **_

_Wow… I-I never thought- No!_ Km shook her head. She couldn't fall for this! All these nice words, the gifts, it was all just a way for Kimo to tear her away from Ron. She needed to stay focused, see through this girl's plan. Only then, she said to herself, could she find out who Kimo was, and stop this before it turned into something bad.

She read on, ignorant of the visitor to her locker standing behind her.

---

"How's my bon-diggety awesome lady doing this fine day?" Ron chimed at Kim. To his surprise, Kim yelped and stuffed something in her backpack, turning to face him with a flustered look. "H-Hey Ron," she replied in a forced tone. Ron's smile faltered for a second.

Now, granted, Ron was basically a cheese-guzzling doofus, but even he had enough sense to realize when something was wrong. Kim was never flustered, or caught off guard. _Well except for that time when she had a crush on Mankey…_He shuddered. Despite the boy's charm, Mankey just left a bad taste in Ron's mouth. Nothing against the guy, but the similarity between monkey was just too much!

Disregarding that thought, Ron decided not to press the issue further. Kim was a capable girl. If she needed help with anything, she would tell him first. He was sure of it.

"So, ready for another class substituted by Barkin?"

Kim nodded. "Y-Yeah, come on." Kim brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. At once, Ron noted something wrong again. His "Rondar" was bugging him fiercely. First, Kim had an angry, not flustered as he had previously thought, look on her face. Second, and to his horror, when she pushed those hair strands back, he saw a simple gold bracelet with three initials hanging from it. Heart thundering fearfully, the blonde asked stuttering, "K-KP? Who's P-P. L. K-K.?"

---

Kim's eye's widened in shock as she watched her boyfriend stand there with an expectant, yet hesitant look on his worried face. _How did he…? The bracelet! I haven't taken it off! _She looked to the bracelet on her wrist then back up at Ron. The look on his face nearly broke her heart.

_He probably thinks I'm cheating on him! Oh God Ron, no. _Abruptly, Kim threw her arms about his shoulders and landed a passionate kiss on his lips. She hugged him tighter as she peppered the area around his mouth with short, loving kisses. Kisses filled with a need for understanding. Filled with apology.

_I can't believe I was so selfish. Not once did I take Ron into consideration in this mess. He's worried that I'm cheating on him, and I'm too busy worrying about catching some- some perverted ghost-girl. Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!_

Relief washed over her as she felt Ron relax. She nuzzled his cheek with hers, but stared at the bracelet, questions bubbling in her mind still.

"It's nobody Ron."

She closed her eyes and cut the bracelet from her sight, only feeling, only 'seeing' Ron Stoppable.

_She'll be less than nobody when I find her…_

"Nobody at all."

---

Monique's heart ached at the scene she was witnessing from behind the corner, but she kept herself composed. As much as she wanted to round that corner and tear Ron away from Kim, se couldn't do it. No t now. That wasn't the way to do this.

_Okay Monique_, she told herself_, get a grip. Last night was only the first visit. She's not gonna love you instantly. You've got to show her how much you care, how much you're willing to go through for her. She has to see it for herself._

Monique turned the other way and left the two teens to their kissing scene. She fingered the second letter in her pocket as she headed towards the gym.

_Kimo's got a second surprise for you Kim._

A devious smile alighted Monique's face.

---

Tell me what you honestly thought. Please review!

Next chapter, Kimo will have a slightly different outfit. Look for it!


	5. Attack, Anger, and Altercations

Attack, Anger, and Attraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kimo. Though she is an alter-ego of Monique, she is entirely mine.

**--- **

"KP, step up your game!" Ron yelled shrilly from the literal sidelines. As the graceful dance known as combat persisted between Kim and Shego, Ron was currently hogtied and laying on his side at the feet of Dr.Drakken. From the degrading position on the bottom bleacher, Ron could easily see the fight was heading south. Well for Kim it was, anyway…

" Hey…um…uh… Buffoon who's name escapes me, what's with Possible?" The blonde boy turned as best he could in his bindings to regard the blue-toned scientist. Managing a scowl as best he could in the situation, Ron tried to look intimidating and replied with an edge, "What do you mean what's with her? She's kicking Shego's tail out there!" _Oh that was sooo WEAK!!! _Drakken stared at Ron as if he'd started oozing cheese. "Buffoon," he started with firm voice, "I may not be a fighter like those two…" He pointed a black gloved finger to the football field where both he and Ron witnessed Kim throw a haphazard punch only to have it blocked and be sent back by a forceful punch by Shego, sending the redhead sprawling to the grass. " But even _I _realize that Possible's throwing lollipops out there." A thoughtful, hopeful look crossed the scientists face. " Could it be…? Yes! Yes, it's finally happened!" He jumped up and danced with goofy glee on the steel bleachers, the tremors making Ron bounce up and down.

" Hey… Hey… Stop… With… The… Bouncing…!" To his relief, Drakken finally sat back down and cackled like the madman he seemingly was. "What do you mean 'it's finally happened?" asked Ron.

"Kim Possible has finally cracked!" Ron balked. _WHAT?! _

" It's so obvious!" Drakken ranted on. "The repeated onslaught of my genius has taken a toll on Kim Possible. The stress of having to look over her shoulder when my mere name is mentioned has caused her psyche to crumble! Now, with this latest plan-"

"What PLAN?!" Ron yelled, snapping out of his stupor. "You and Shego just attacked us out of no- Who the HELL are you?!"

Confused, Drakken quirked an eyebrow and turned… Just in time to have a purple-gloved fist send him off the bleachers and onto the grass. Drakken squinted in pain from the grass and squeaked, " Whoever you are… You think you're all that…" He inhaled deeply. "…But you're NOT!" His head fell back and the blue man slipped into darkness.

Kimo shook her head, her braids waving. _Unconscious from a short fall off the lower bleachers? Talk about weak sauce…_

" Yo, you with the braidy, dreadlock hairdo…" The figure turned and regarded Ron with a less than pleased look. _Why is she cutting her eyes at me like that? It's freakin' me out, man! _ Ron shifted uncomfortably in his hogtie. " Uh… yeah," he nervously laughed. "Thanks for the save, but who the diggety are you?"

Obviously ignoring the question, the female figure stepped onto the grass and said over her shoulder, "Get that rat of yours to chew through the rope. Tie that other fool up while you're at it." Without waiting for a response, she ran for the battleground where Kim was getting her ass handed to her.

---

"I'm handing your ass to you, Princess." Shego said. She made a tsk noise when Kim groaned from her position on the ground. Shego had spent the last few minutes fighting Kim and she was to say the least, bored out of her mind. Kim hadn't been putting up one hundred percent of her skill, and it wasn't because she was holding back. T was because she was distracted.

_What, I'm not worth your full attention, Kimmie? Here I am, giving you some real combat, and you've got your mind on God knows what else! That's two mistakes in one, Possible. First of all, you let your mind be distracted by a bunch of crap and left yourself wide open. Second, and most importantly, you're ignoring me, and I'm not the type of girl to play second fiddle._

Seeking to get a rise out f the fallen teen heroine, Shego decided to chide her. "Awww, what's the matter, Princess? Having your sidekick as your boyfriend not working out for you?" The green-hued woman chuckled evilly as she saw her statement get a rise out of Kim. The teen angrily rolled back and sprang onto her feet in a fighting stance.

An angry sneer found its way onto Kim's lips and showed her canines. Shego paused for a minute to savor the experience.

_That's right, Kimmie. Get angry, focus on your rage! I want to see you fight me with all you've got!!_

Unbeknownst by all except for herself, fighting Kim was the highlight of her job. Sure, the money and the thievery and vacation packages were great, but nothing gave Shego a good run like duking it out with her Princess. But fighting an enemy that's clearly not giving her all was just plain boring, insulting actually. Just to make sure Kim was focused on her, Shego decided to push her buttons one last time. She barely parted her lips before…

" Don't **EVER **talk about Ron like that, **EVER**!" roared the redhead. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me and I won't let you trash-talk him like that!" Anger flashed in Kim's vibrant green eyes and as Shego watched, she felt an all too familiar tingle slither down her spine. _That's the Kim I know. Alright princess, Let's heat things up!_

Before she could light her fists, a voice called from her left, " Although I agree with you about Ron not being a good boyfriend," the voice took on a warning tone, "I can't have you hurting my baby." Before she could react, Shego was bum-rushed by a trim, muscular black woman, sending her skidding across the frictionless grass of the football field. The being turned and Kim got a good look.

The redhead was surprised at the unexpected action, but she wiped the surprise off her face and steeled her resolve. This was her chance to uncover the truth and she didn't want to screw it up. She crossed her arms and said, "Phantom Lover Kimo, I presume." It was a statement, but at the same time held a tiny bit of questioning in it.

This woman was a far cry from what she had seen in her room the night before. Instead of a brown suit, hat and black gloves and shoes with green highlights and edges, there stood a woman with an entirely different color scheme to her dress. She was now garbed in a red bandana from under which flowed her long, straight braids. This was complimented by a red zip-up shirt with the collar up to conceal her face. Her hands were clothed in black leather gloves. Her pants were a dark purple that clashed, yet surprisingly worked with, Kim noted, the red she was wearing. The look was completed with the pair of red sneakers adorning her feet. It was a ruffled, urban look.

_Hmm… Those colors clash, but she still manages to- NO! Focus Possible! This is your chance!_

Kimo noticed the doubt in Kim's eyes and smiled underneath her shirt collar. _She looks cute when she's doubtful. _Her smile became even wider. _Then again, I love her, so I'd think she was cute regardless of how she looked. _" Yes, I'm Phantom Lover Kimo," she replied to Kim's question at last. She bowed quickly and rose. "But…" She giggled. "I'd rather be _your _Phantom Lover Kimo, sweet thing." She winked.

Kim blushed and noted for the first time that Kimo wasn't wearing her shades like last night. She caught a clear, unobstructed view of Kimo's eyes. As she stared into the brown depths, a tingle of familiarity pricked the back of Kim's psyche, but it was pushed aside. _Her eyes…so deep… so… beautiful… _Without thinking, Kim absentmindedly took a step towards Kimo, her vendetta all but forgotten.

Sensing a chance, Kimo stepped towards her desire. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got close but she knew this was a chance for _something_. _Maybe… maybe I don't need to follow through with my original plan after all… If I can just…just reach her... maybe I can-_

Her reverie was cut short as a burst of green plasma cut between her and Kim, snapping the redhead out of her enchantment. _So much for that…_

They both turned towards the obvious source of the shot and saw Shego with her hands alight. Her gaze switched back and forth between Kim and Kimo, her look quizzical. It rested on Kimo and she snickered. "Phantom Lover Kimo? What kind of name is that?"

Kimo stepped forward. " It's _my_ name. Got a problem with it?"

Shego held up her glowing hands as a sign to take it easy and said, "No, it's a good a name as any other, but…"

"But what?" Kimo pressed.

A grin spread across Shego's face. " Did you say you were Kimmie's phantom _lover_?"

Kimo folded her arms under her breasts and stated proudly, "Yeah, I am."

"The hell she is!" Kim shouted out. Kimo and Shego both quirked eyebrows at Kim. Kim Possible? Swearing? If she did that, then you know shit was heavy. " She's not my phantom lover, heck she's not even my regular lover! If anything she just some stalker that needs to wise up to the fact that I have a boyfriend!"

Shego powered down and folded her arms, looking unconvinced. "I don't know, Princess. She said it with so much conviction, I could have sworn…"

"SHE'S NOT MY LOVER!" Kim roared. The force of anger behind her voice was so huge, it actually made Shego jump back a bit. Kimo? She just looked slightly crestfallen.

Still a bit taken aback by the yelling, Shego decided that now was as good a time to go. Composing herself, she started a beeline towards the bleachers to collect her bumble of a boss.

" Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kim asked, coming down from her rage.

" I'm picking up Drakken's punk ass and getting out of here."

Kimo looked at Shego, confusion under her collar. "What about Drakken's plan?"

"What plan?" Shego scoffed. "The only thing Drakken had up his sleeve this time was attacking Kim after school. That way, he'd have less interference."

"From who," asked Kim. Shego shrugged. "Dunno, I'm just telling you what he told me. If you ask me, Drakken's just reaching the end of his rope on taking over the world schemes. I'm out of here." She called over her shoulder as she walked away, a grin on her face, "Have fun with your new lover, Pumpkin! Next time we meet, tell me how good it was when you reached third base!" The green woman snickered as an onslaught of angry contradictions reached her ears. Her laugh high downed however as she got nearer to the bleachers and saw that the buffoon was escaping his bonds, courtesy of his rat. He got off the ground and started to run towards the two girls out on the field, making sure to give Shego a wide berth, of course.

" Hey Stoppable!" To her amusement the boy froze on the dime, and slowly craned his neck to look at her, an expression of terror etching his face. She pointed towards the field and in the slyest, most mocking voice said, "Looks like Kimmie's replacing you. I'd be worried." Without waiting for an answer the ivory villainess turned toward her still knocked out employer and sighed.

He doesn't pay me enough to drag his sorry ass to the hovercraft. Not nearly enough… 

---

With Shego gone, the enraged redhead turned set her sights on the cause of her unrest. " Who are you and why are you doing all this?!" She pulled down her sleeve to reveal the bracelet Kimo had given her.

"You've still got it." Kimo stated.

"Answer me! Why are you breaking into my house? Why are you leaving me these gifts? Better yet, why are you calling yourself my lover?!"

"Because I am your lover. Giving attention and gifts are what lovers do."

"But I don't like you. Heck, I don't even know you!" Kim said heatedly.

"Sure you do. You just haven't realized it yet." Kimo stated calmly. She strutted up to Kim, an embodiment of confidence, and wrapped her arms around the shocked heroine. She leaned close and whispered in her ear, " My feelings for you are vast and unwavering. I can love you better than anyone, especially-"

"Get away from my girlfriend!" spat an angry Ron. He assumed a monkey stance, alert and ready in case this girl made a move. He didn't know who this chick was, or what she was doing with Kim, but he knew one thing: It was damn sure going to stop! His confidence shook when Kimo simply loosened herself from Kim, one arm holding her at arm's length, the other arm and leg free to move. She spoke two, simple words.

"Make me."

Kim broke out of her shock, her mind reeling. When she caught sight of her position, and Ron, she started to panic. "Ron, no! I've got this covered!" Too late. Ron launched himself at Kimo and before he even made contact, a fireburst of pain rocketed through his lower regions, bringing the mystical monkey boy to his knees. Clutching his groin are, Ron looked up just in time to see Rufus get kicked away. "B-Buddy" he croaked. A black sneaker slammed into his forehead and he passed into darkness.

Kimo smiled beneath her collar once more. _Sorry Ron, but this is my time. I won't hurt you too bad, but I'll fight for Kim if I really have to. _

Kim was flabbergasted. The recent chain of events had simply taken a toll on the girl and she could do nothing but watch as things transpired. This Kimo had done nothing but cause trouble for her since last night and showed no signs of stopping. First the intrusion, then the gifts, and just now she just dropped Ron like a rock!

Stunned at the recent events, Kim could do nothing as Kimo hugged her close, warmth and the scent of cinnamon assaulting the heroine's senses. " I'm sorry you had to see that, sweet thing, but I need my chance."

Kim found her voice. "To ruin my life?" she whispered.

The hug tightened. Kimo leaned in close. "No. To show you how much I care and why." Suddenly, Kim felt an odd presence on her person. "Come here tonight and I'll start to prove it to you…" Kimo leaned back a little a placed a warm, cinnamon kiss on Kim's lips. A warm tingle spread through the redhead and it was all she could do to bite back a moan. Kimo released Kim and began to walk away leaving a stunned and foggy minded heroine. "See you tonight." And she was gone.

How much time passed, Kim couldn't tell. When she finally regained self-awareness, she registered three things.

Her boyfriend was knocked out.

She had blown her chance to catch Kimo.

There was a medium-sized envelope with Kimo's name in bold on it sticking out of the front of her pants.

---

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.

Hate this chapter? Love it? Tell me. REVIEW! Reviews fuel the fire of creation!


	6. Dance of Deception Pt1

**Kimo Chapter 6:**

**Dance of Deception Pt.1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Kimo.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just needed a break. Enjoy.**

--

"Ron, I know it hurts," Kim started, embarrassed, "But do you have to press the cup to your… problem area?"

The blonde gave a pained groan in response and pressed the large, ice-filled Bueno Nacho soda cup further between his legs. "That girl's gonna pay KP! Nobody hits on Ron Stoppable's girlfriend and gets away with it! Nobody!" He pumped his fist into the air, the sudden movement jarring his whole body, including his aforementioned problem area. With a girly, high-pitched squeal his hands zipped down…

…Only to slap onto the hard marble table they were seated at. To Kim's growing embarrassment, it didn't stop there either. With reddening hands, Ron, with inhuman speed born of pain, wrenched open the top of the cup and plunged his hands into the icy depths. Unfortunately, he jammed his hands in there a little _too _hard, and ended up half-punching, half-pushing the cup into his crotch. He squealed once more and toppled to the floor in a sobbing heap.

Needless to say, Kim was _quite _mortified, and that was just from Ron's behavior. The stares and headshakes from the other patrons of the restaurant didn't help one damn bit. She covered the top half of her face in humiliation and said to Ron, "Ron, get up. We've got to leave _now_. We've got to get ready for tonight, remember?" In actuality, they didn't have to start working on their plan this instant, but Kim was looking for any excuse to get out of there. Ignoring the stifled giggles, and jeering stares, the redhead stooped down and wrapped her arm about Ron's waist. With some effort she hauled him up onto his feet and made their way slowly out of Ron's haven.

"It wasn't right KP! It just wasn't right." Ron whined. He winced a bit and said, "I think she… broke one…" Rufus, who was up to this point scarfing nachos in Ron's pocket, sprang out and chattered "Oooh, broken," while placing his hands on his groin area as well.

Kim's eye twitched. "First of all, ew. Second, we'll get her Ron. We just have to tackle this the right way." _And if that means exhausting all my favors, then that's what I'll do!_

As they shuffled along, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and an all too-familiar-image sprang onto the screen. "Hey Kim, how's Ron?" The rotund boy had that seemingly all knowing look on his face, and for a moment Kim thought, _Hmm, I wonder what he doesn't see around here, or anywhere else for that matter. _She cleared her thoughts. She could ponder the depth of Wade's hackings later. Right now she had an urgent, personal mission to deal with, and she was currently one teammate short. "Wade, can you patch me through to Monique from her computer monitor?"

Wade snorted. "Does Bueno Nacho recycle all their unused cheese and slap it back on the food?" At Kim's blank stare he deadpanned, "That's a 'yeah' Kim."

"Eww. Gorchy."

"It's delicious!" piped Ron. Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket and squeaked in affirmation. Kim and Wade looked at them both like they'd lost their minds. Kim looked at the screen. "Can you patch me through?" Wade gave Kim a thumbs up. "Can do."

"You rock, Wade." Within seconds, the boy was wiped from the screen and replaced by a Monique almost literally drowning in paper. On her bed, the floors, taped all over the walls, everywhere! As Kim's eyebrow arched in question, she saw that her friend had the bottom half of her body covered in what appeared to be a nest of drawing paper laden with notes, measurements, and other little ideas. It was as if the black woman had experienced an explosion of inspiration and was relieving the pressure the only way she could; through her fashionable creativity. Even now, with her back turned to her computer, Monique was fervently drawing, scribbling and muttering to herself about an outfit.

Kim's eye twitched slightly at the hinted obsession of her friend's actions. Even more so did her eye twitch as she observed the pictures in the background; hundreds of possible outfits modeled splendidly and with charm by the same figure. Tall, athletic build, a mane of wild…red… hair… A chill ran up Kim's spine, but she suppressed it so Ron wouldn't feel her shudder.

Ron, at that specific moment, took the time to glance at the Kimmunicator, and his eyes widened as well. His gaze soon turned from surprise to wonder and admiration at the skill present in the sketches. "Whoa! Looks like our favorite chica has got the fashion mojo going right there! Hmmm…" Ron's gaze turned thoughtful for a second, scanning the room through the tiny screen. Suddenly, he gave a short laugh, followed by another. And another… and another… Soon Ron was having an all out giggle fit that attracted not only his girlfriend's attention, but that of Monique as well.

--Monique's Room--

Since the events prior on the football field, Monique had been, for lack of a better term, busy as hell. The minute the muscular ebony reached her room, she'd holed herself inside and delved into the recesses of her mind for the perfect outfit.

Not long after, Monique had slipped into a concentrated state of mind. It is the kind one goes into when their heart and soul is dead set on a particular goal. Their mind is focused like a laser, and nothing short of, oh say… a screeching monkey laugh could tear them out of it.

Which is why when a screeching monkey laugh pierced the serenity of her room, Monique flipped! In her startled motion, she jumped up, slipped on her own designs, and tumbled to the floor in a terrible heap, the menagerie of paper falling like a snowstorm. To add more to the comical scene, Monique was seemingly attempting to perform a panicked backstroke to nonexistent safety. All the while, the laughter got higher pitch and more hysterical at her antics.

After a moment, the energy died down and the laughter waned, allowing Monique to ascertain the source; her computer. With paper still fluttering in her room, the muscular female popped her head out from under the pile she had buried herself in and gave a quick glance to the screen. _Monkey laugh…_Monique gave a sigh of disappointment and embarrassment to herself over the way she overreacted. _Who else BUT Ron?_

Ron spoke through the screen, his speech fractured with leftover giggles. "Hey Kimo, want to help us pick a party outfit for Kim?"

Monique's heart gave a huge, shuddering thud.

_Oh…shit… _

--

"Are you sure you're alright? You can do this?" Ron asked worriedly for the umpteenth time. After his little exclamation earlier, Monique had all but suffered a near heart attack. Upon seeing their friend fall out in a puddle of paper, Kim and Ron, plus Rufus, had rushed to Monique's aid. After a few panicked attempts at revival, they managed to get Monique back on her feet. Currently they were all sitting on the black girl's bed amidst a room of design overflowing on paper.

Monique breathed deeply and turned to Ron, giving him a small smile and a curt nod. _Good old Ron. He's my competition, but… he's still one of the best friends I could ask for. _Monique's smile widened a bit. Here she was, surrounded by two of the best friends anyone could have, and she was trying her best to sway Kim towards liking her. On top of that, the two crime fighters were asking for her help in capturing, well… _herself_. The situational irony was so great, that Monique was almost tempted to spill her guts right then and there. Her actions from the past few days were taking their toll; Kim was spazzing, though expertly hiding it, and Ron was taking the worst of the situation. For a moment, the designer's eyes drifted to Ron's crotch area and a pang of guilt rose within.

But then Monique's gaze shifted up to Kim and her heart began to palpitate. The redhead's eyes softened ever further in response to her friend's stare. Had it been necessary, Kim would have carried Monique to the hospital on her back, stayed by her side, and even paid the medical expenses. A blush tinting her dark cheeks, Monique regarded her friend's eyes and took into account all the qualities that caused her to fall for Kim in the first place. She was athletic, optimistic, intelligent, resourceful, and an all around good person to a fault. _That's not even counting her looks. She's not a model, but she's prettier… She's got this perfect inner beauty that lets her shine above any other girl… _

Transfixed by her affection, Monique's body moved of its own accord and snaked a pair of arms delicately about Kim's neck and drew the heroine into a warm hug. Caution was tossed clean out the window as Kim's secret phantom admirer rubbed their cheeks together and whispered into Kim's ear, "Just tell me what you need and I'll help you, girl." Instead of returning the hug as she expected, Monique was disappointed and shocked when she instead felt Kim stiffen slightly in her grasp. That soon turned to sadness when Kim reached up and took the black girl's arms from about her neck and placed them back at her sides. Kim then crossed her arms over her chest and grasped her shoulders tightly.

The defensive posture his girlfriend displayed wasn't lost to Ron and he quickly brought her to him in a loving embrace. He stroked her hair, concern and attentiveness laced in every action. " KP what's wrong?" It was a standard question, he knew. He had a feeling exactly what was going on, but he wanted to hear it himself. He couldn't do anything if she didn't talk. But that didn't mean he would sit by and do nothing. He would wait if he had to; he loved her just that much.

Still grasping her body defensively, Kim struggled to keep her body and mind in check. She had to play her cards right. If she broke down now, there would be no way Ron would let her complete the mission, and they would both still be targets of Kimo. She took a glance over Ron's shoulder at Monique and shuddered once more. The dark-skinned girl had a foreign look in her eyes. Defeated and wanting, it looked almost ready to consume Kim's best girlfriend, but the girl skillfully held it in. Kim steeled herself and took a deep breath. _I've got to stop this tonight before things get out of hand. _She lightly pushed herself away from Ron and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're ready to go through with this KP? We can stop now if you want."

Kim shook her head, red hair bobbing. "No Ron. We have to finish this tonight. If we don't, that Kimo's going to keep trying to tear us apart." An uncomfortable, angry silence pervaded the room, filling all the occupants with tension. The redhead's face quickly brightened and she added, " Besides, I thought you wanted payback for what she did earlier today. I know I do. Nobody hurts Kim Possible's boyfriend and gets away with it!"

A look of determination passed onto Ron's face and he became jubilant with renewed vigor. " A-Booyah! You got that right baby! Nobody messes with Team Possible and gets away with it! We're taking that girl down!" With an arm still around Kim's shoulders, Ron quickly reached over and rounded up Monique with his other arm about her shoulders. He took no notice of the slight resistance to his touch that Monique presented, or the tension in her chiseled frame as he brought her close. "We're going to need you for this too Monique. Are you in?"

Monique said with determination. "Y.B.I.A. Ron." _In to giving Kim the night of her life._

Kim and Ron's gaze became quizzical and they stared at Monique with raised eyebrows. "What?" they monotoned.

"You bet I am. Now tell me what you need."

Kim answered with a devious edge to her voice "A spankin' outfit that'll make Kimo melt."

"Yo, what about the Ron-man?!"

Monique looked over at Kim. "Make it spanking enough to make him melt too?"

"Please and thank you."

With a wave of her arm, Monique gestured to the countless articles of paper strewn throughout her bedroom. "I've got some ideas you may find interesting. See if you can find anything you like." Kim tentatively moved over to the edge of the bed and collected some of the designs; baby blue midriff with low-cut jeans; fire red hoodie with matching sweatpants…

"Hey KP, this one looks pretty badical, if I do say so myself." Ron sidled up to her and presented Kim with a design of the fiery haired model in a blue vest-hoodie combination, and a knee-length white skirt with a gash down the side to allow freedom of movement.

Kim gave a smile and said, "Good eye Ron." She pulled him close and delivered a swift peck on the cheek. Monique flinched. She coughed and the two split apart.

"So, want me to fix that up for you girl? I could 'spice it up' a bit if you want. You know, different color scheme, some graphics on there, maybe a few accessories… I'll have that Kimo all over you girl!"

Kim blanched. The last thing she wanted to do was give Kimo a chance to ogle her, but in the end, what choice did she have? She needed every advantage she could get. She nodded to Monique. "Alright, but nothing to extravagant, or out there, alright? The last thing I need is some stalker woman drooling all over me tonight."

"I'll see what I can manage, though don't expect to look like no plain Jane on my watch, girl! You're looking at the best right here!" In an uncharacteristic show of pride, Monique bumped her fist against her sternum, producing a small, yet audible 'bump' noise from her chest and then flashed Kim and Ron the peace sign. The whole thing was topped off with a boastful grin.

Kim and Ron blinked slowly. Ron broke the silence. "Uh, yeah, that's great. KP, what about Wade's plan?"

Monique's eyebrow arched. "Wade's plan?" she parroted.

Ron looked back at Monique. "Yeah, Wade's plan. We didn't tell you?"

"I was too busy getting the monkey off my back to hear a plan from you guys." Monique deadpanned.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. Anyway, Wade came up with this badical plan to catch Kimo in the act at…" He scratched his head. "KP where _is_ Kimo asking you to meet up with her exactly?"

Kim took the letter, which was, embarrassingly, still in the front of her pants and gazed at it. "Let's find out. Ron take the Kimmunicator and call Wade while I work with Monique on the outfit." She pulled the device from her pocket and tossed it lightly to Ron, who characteristically fumbled with it a bit before actually catching it.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Monique shimmied off her bed towards her closet. She flung open the doors, preparing for the night to come, while also listening in on the conversation Ron was now having with Wade. Kim soon joined her and began to pick out the necessities for her new mission clothes. Their thoughts ran akimbo.

_So much to do, so little time. _

--

First of all, I'd like to extend an apology to everyone who enjoys this story. I've just been busy, like hellish busy lately.

Second, as you might have guessed from the title, this part of the story will be divided in two; the preparation and the actual 'Dance Of Deception'.

Third, please review. Tell me of any flaws, writing errors, etc. These will encourage me and help me as an author. Also, check out my profile. I've changed some things around and added a poll. I think you might like it. Finally, please check out my two newest stories.


	7. Dance of Deception Pt2

**Dance Of Deception Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Kimo.**

**This is it, folks. The final chapter! I thought it'd be appropriate to finish this on a one-year anniversary note. I had hoped so anyway… I got lazy. Please enjoy and review! Announcement at the end of the chapter.**

---

"Just where are you going in that manner of dress at this time of night, young lady?" James Possible's voice piped over his newly revised plans for a rocket engine. The strange thing about it was that he truly wasn't looking at Kim, not physically anyway. It was the sort of parental sense that parents had to see their children without having to actually look at them. It was the kind of latent psychic ability that only a parent could have; one born of concern.

Though socially retarded in every sense of the word except business-wise, James still used his 'abilities', for lack of a better term, to commune with his daughter and for the past two days he hadn't been liking what he'd been 'hearing' or 'seeing'.

Kim was distressed and afraid. These two things would have normally been brushed off as some sort of teenage mood swings or anxiety if exhibited from another child. Test anxiety or, James shuddered, dating a _boy_. But Kim was not any old child, but his and Anne's and they both knew well enough that Kim had neither test anxiety nor was she dating a boy; Well, a boy besides Ron anyway… The truth of the matter was they didn't know what was wrong with their little Kimmie-Cub.

But what hurt them the most was that they couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

Kim stopped with her hand millimeters from the back door. In a manner that suggested a good amount of stress and anxiousness, she ran her nails through her freshly brushed mane and turned to her father, giving him as best a smile as she could muster. "I'm going with Ron to a cl- DANCE HALL… at… the… rec center." The voice in which these words were spoken was, unsurprisingly to both parties, as hollow and see through as the lie itself.

James sighed and folded his newspaper into his lap. Though he and his wife were pretty steamed about how Kim had lied to them before, that had been because the cause for the lie had been so minute and silly; hardly a reason to lie at all. But now… Now he knew as a parent not to push it. There was only so much he and Anne could do. "Kimmie-cub, I don't know what's going on exactly, and I'm sure that you want to handle it on your own. Regardless, I want you to never think you can't come to me or your mother about anything. We're here for you."

To Kim's surprise, she actually felt her eyes moisten. She was touched and shamed all at once. Sure, her mom and dad had said those things before, but it still got to her. Despite being on the verge of womanhood and being a world savior, she was still not above lying to her parents, of which she was ashamed, or being comforted by them when she needed them the most. "I know Dad. Thanks." She smiled. "Well, I better get going or Ron will start wondering where I am.

"Don't forget your curfew, Kimmie-Cub," her father reminded her.

Kim nodded. "I won't. Later Dad." She opened the door and closed it behind her as she left.

Should Kim had turned at the last minute, she would have seen her father's concerned face and heard him say, "Be careful, Kim."

---

Kimo felt like she was showcasing the newest trends for Club Banana using the prettiest models available. She felt immense joy because her moment, her chance was at hand. But with that joy came the sickness. Of doubt. Of fear. Of uncertainty. Everything could go right, but it could also go wrong. This was it. Her biggest, best, and most likely, last shot. Ron and Kim were wise to what she was trying to do. Plus with the way Kim acted earlier…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She'd cross that bridge if she came to it. Right now she had to concentrate on her escape plan.

Earlier in her room after she had outlined and fitted Kim for her outfit tonight, Kimo had listened intently as Wade outlined his plan to her Kim and Ron: A force-field. Needless to say all three were incredulous to that proposal. But Wade wad adamant. He explained that it was a special, Reverse-Field, not a regular force field.

The genius went on to explain that regular force fields had to be generated from fixed points in a given location, and only in the shape and area that allowed the generators to produce the field. The other flaw was that these generators either were easily destroyed or had a limited power source. But his were different.

Wade's Reverse-Field worked in that not only did it have an unlimited power source (what it was, the kid wouldn't say), but it also had the capability to spread itself far beyond its generation point, at least five miles out, plus it was one way only. That is, people could get in, but they couldn't get out, at least without a little accessory…

The Field Splitter, a bracelet that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Centurion Bracelet, much to Kim and Ron's chagrin, was the only way out of the RF. It emitted a high amount of sonic vibrations that allowed the wearer to literally cut through the RF like a hot knife through butter. Anyone else would just slam into an impenetrable wall.

As she adjusted her newly made clothing, Kimo turned toward her jewelry box and her whole plan suddenly clicked into place. She smiled and quickly grabbed a trinket. She needed to change and make a quick stop before picking up Kim.

---

Ron tightened his pack against his back and shoulders in preparation and eagerness. He wanted to get going and end this whole ridiculous mess tonight. The fact that someone was dogging Kim for a relationship was nothing new; there were plenty of boys in Middleton High that were raring to get with her. That number only seemed to increase when they saw that she was already with him. His mouth twitched into a small frown.

_They probably thought that if I could become her boyfriend, then all they had to do was showcase how much better than me they were. _Ron smiled as a new thought came to him. _But Kim stuck with me, stood by me… loved me. She's given me something precious and I'm not gonna let that Kimo ruin what we have! _

Ron turned and stuck out his hand to the bed. "Come on Rufus. Time to put the smack down on Kimo like Steel Toe!" The naked mole rat chattered readily and scampered onto Ron's arm and dropped into his pants pocket. Ron patted the pocket and strode out of his room and down the stairs, yelling a "Mom! Dad! I'm going to meet Kim!"

The blond stepped outside and the night chill hit him simultaneously as a wave of uncertainty did. He tugged the straps of his pack as he walked and wondered. Would Wade's generator work? He laughed at himself for that thought. Of course it would; Wade, like Drakken, had a talent for making impossible Sci-Fi ideas work like it was nothing. But still… Would it be enough to help take down Kimo?

Ron reached to the backpack and retrieved what appeared to be a metallic starfish with a pearl imbedded in it. Now Ron was no science wiz, but Wade had explained: The fibers running on the bottom of the generator would allow it to climb up walls and on virtually any surface. It would automatically maneuver onto the roof of the club and generate the RF, thus sealing everyone inside for at least a half mile out. Granted, the RF could have been generated anywhere, but the thing was still in the experimental stages and needed solid ground for now.

Once that was done, Kim and Ron would apprehend Kimo, unmask her, then do the usual hero thing and lock her up. Then they'd get a nice Naco and move on.

"Ron! Hey Ron!" The familiar voice cut through the night and Ron turned to see Monique jogging steadily toward him.

"Monique, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. He placed the generator back in its place. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to it. "Are you planning to go on the mission?"

Monique slowed to a stop and Ron noticed that the girl didn't even look flustered from the run. But then again, she had probably just come from his house and he himself was barely a block away from it.

Monique huffed with her hands on her hips. "Boy, you know that I can't handle those crazy missions! I just came to wish you good luck, but more importantly give you this." She raised her hand and with a sheepish grin Ron beheld the Field Splitter that he'd unknowingly forgotten in his haste. He chuckled nervously under Monique's incredulous stare. "Uh yeah, thanks Monique." he took the Field Splitter and slipped it over his wrist. It was a little lighter than he remembered when Wade hade speed shipped it to he and Kim, but he dismissed it.

Monique said, "Ready for tonight, Ron? You think that the clothes I designed will help you guys?"

Ron nodded. "Oh yeah, we're ready. Kimo's going down for sure." He grasped Monique's hands in his own. "Monique, those clothes you made were awesome, don't worry about that. I really appreciate what you've done and I'm sure Kim does too." He dropped her hands and gave her a quick hug. Then he gave a quick goodbye wave and ran to Kim's house for their rendezvous.

Monique watched him go, a feeling of triumph in her stomach. He hadn't noticed the difference. Good. It would make things that much easier for her. She took a bracelet from her pocket and twirled it about her fingers as she set off back to her car. He needed to change again.

_It's funny. He said he thanks me for my help, but I'm the one he's trying stop. I almost feel guilty._

She smiled. _Almost._

_--- _

Ron huffed. "Sorry I'm late KP. Forgot the bracelet."

Kim resisted rolling her eyes, not out of frustration, but humor. It was just like Ron to forget something so important. One of his quirks that she liked. " So long as you've got it now. Do you remember the plan Ron?"

"Yeah. Once Kimo comes to escort you to the club, I'll tail behind you two in the Sloth. Once we get there, I'll make sure that the generator is secure while you keep Kimo busy. Once the shield's up, we'll jump Kimo and unmask her!"

" Yeah, though I have to admit I'm dreading the 'keep Kimo busy' part of the plan." Kim shuddered. "I mean, this outfit Monique made is great, but…" She gazed at Ron with affection. "I'd rather be wearing it for you, Ron…"

Ron stepped forward to place a chaste kiss on Kim's lips. He stepped away but kept his arms on her shoulders to give her a once over. Kim was dressed in the outfit that he himself had suggested: A baby blue vest-hoodie combination with a white shirt, plus a knee-length skirt with a gash down the side to allow free movement. Monique went one step further with alterations by putting velvety blue fox ears on the hood and encircling her wrists with blue foxtail bracelets. "Who says you aren't'? Ron questioned.

Kim fixed him with a confused look, prompting him to continue. "You look great, Kim. That outfit just brings out the Kim Factor in you, and I love it! So, just pretend that you're wearing it for me, okay?

The redhead nodded, blushing, and leaned in. Ron smiled and moved to return the kiss…

"Hey Stoppable! Why don't you go home and let me treat Kim to a _real _date!" The couple spun to see Kimo leaning on the hood of her black Lexus, a mocking look on her features. Ron made to move and shut her up, but Kim put a hand to his chest and shook her head.

"Stick to the plan Ron." She gave a quick peck to his cheek and walked the driveway to stand just in front of her self-proclaimed Phantom Lover.

Kim noted that tonight Kimo's clothes, were elegant, yet urban. The woman was dressed in a dark red tuxedo jacket with a black shirt underneath. Her pants were a denim material of the same shade. The sneakers were black. Her dreads were tied back with a ponytail with a few short ones framing her face to draw attention to the red mask that covered the top half, leaving the bottom to expose the smile. Kimo strutted to Kim and caressed her cheek. "Ready to go, sweet thing?"

Kim ignored the slight blush that graced her face. She didn't answer but instead nodded. Kimo stepped to the Lexus and opened the passenger seat. "Quite the gentlewoman, aren't you?" Kim quipped.

"You know it." Once Kim slipped into the car, Kimo closed the door and regarded Ron with narrowed eyes. Not that he could actually see them, but still, the feeling behind the gesture was there all the same "I'll take it from here. Why don't you do all three of us a favor and get to steppin'?"

Ron's face flared in rage. The audacity! Her opened his mouth to give Kimo a piece of his mind, but to add injury to insult, Kimo merely turned her back on him and sauntered to the driver's side. She gave one last look of contempt to him and then she stepped in and revved the car.

As the Lexus pulled out of the driveway, Ron caught one last glimpse of Kim through the glass. She mouthed the words "Stick to the plan" and then the car went rolling on into the night.

Ron jingled the keys to the Sloth in his pocket. As he raced for the Possible garage, Ron vowed that this would be the last time Kimo came between himself and Kim.

---

"I heard what you said to Ron." Kim's voice was tight, angry. "Do you honestly think you can win me over by putting him down like that?"

Kimo glanced over at Kim form the corner of her masked eyes. "No. I expect to win you over by showing how much I care. Besides, Ron was in the way."

Kim snorted. "If this is how you show you care, then you're off to a terrible start. Why are you doing this? You know that I could never dump Ron, especially for another woman. By doing all of this, you've just dug yourself into a hole." Kim observed Kimo out of the corner of her eye. _Hopefully I can shake her up, keep her guard down. Keep her from seeing Ron._

Instead of responding to the bait, Kimo said, "It'll be worth it. At least, I think so if you and Ron don't."

"Ron already hates you. I'm almost there myself. If we both can't stand the sight of you, will it be worth it then?"

Kimo was silent. It aggravated Kim. Not just because she had no answer, but because the woman's face was a mystery. She couldn't read Kimo, couldn't gauge her. At least… not with this runaround talk anyway…

Kim unbuckled her seat belt and inhaled…

Without warning Kimo felt the full weight of Kim slam into her side. The breath knocked out of her, she instinctively moved to cover her sides, leaving the wheel unattended. The Lexus swerved dangerously in-between the lanes, missing cars by fractions of an inch.

Kim nimbly moved from her seat into Kimo's lap and grabbed tightly onto the steering wheel as the ones underfoot lost traction. Wrestling with the controls, the car went into a tailspin.

Kim braked hard. Kimo gasped. Sparks flew. Glass shattered. Horns honked, liked panicked vultures in the night.

---

Ron was scared, nauseous. He'd been following behind in the Sloth as the Lexus was driven to the club located in Downtown Middleton. He saw with eyes wide as dinner plates as the Lexus began to swerve and dip in between cars, then careen into a light pole on the side of the road.

_Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!!! Kim, please be okay! _Without fully braking, Ron leapt from the Sloth and sprinted to the car, heart pounding. The damage became more apparent as he drew nearer.

All the windows were shattered, the edges glittering like diamonds under the light. The rest blanketed the ground in large shards. Ron scanned further and saw that the left side and a part of the back of the car was smashed, crumpled against a light pole. It looked as if someone had taken a tube and suctioned out part of the damn thing.

_KP please be okay! I don't know what I'd do if you… _

A cough. Loud thumps from the car. Metal screeching. Loud, repeating.

Like some strange, metallic heartbeat, the door of the car throbbed as force was applied. Again and again, the pounding ensued, until finally, the door fell from the frame of the car and out stepped…

Ron growled fiercely. _KIMO! _

The woman stepped gingerly from the Lexus, swaying to and fro. Her clothes were torn, she had some cuts, her mask was chipped, she was bleeding from the mouth, but overall she was alright. Ron was planning on changing that.

His eyes never leaving that harpy for a second, Ron sprinted at her and watched as she reached back into the car, and withdrew Kim's cut bleeding body. She wasn't moving in the slightest.

Pain and anger tore through Ron and he doubled his efforts to reach them, praying for Kim's life, praying to get the chance to throttle Kimo.

---

_Nonononono! Noooo! Kim, baby! Please, open your eyes! Oh GOD Kim please! _Kimo repeated the words, over and over both in her mind and with her mouth, but to no avail. Kim remained limp, eyes closed, bleeding.

Lifeless.

As the horrible revelation sank in, the pain began. Kimo's head pounded, her legs became like lead, her heart constricted and shattered.

Kimo howled. A horrible, spirit rending sound, it tore from Kimo's lips, over the horns, over the screams, into the night.

Through the haze of grief and heartbreak, the pounding of footsteps echoed in Kimo's ears. She turned to see an enraged Ron with tears in his eyes. "What did you DO?! Kim's dead! She's dead and it's all your fault!" Ron tore the generator from his pack and threw it to the ground. The pearl in the center in the center glowed a blinding blue and the light spread, encompassing the cars, the injured, everything in that stretch of carnage for the next five yards outwards.

Ron half shrieked, half sobbed, "I won't forgive you! I'll make you pay!" He assumed an angry Monkey Stance. "Get away from her and fight me!"

Like a statue, Kimo stood motionless. She couldn't believe her ears. Kim was dead and he wanted to fight?! But these weren't thought in anger, only grief. Fighting would prove nothing. Only give her a pain that was miniscule to the heartbreak that plagued her soul.

Kim was dead. There was no other way to put it. No way to make it right. The worst part was, it was all her-

A bloodied cough. "Kimo… Ron…"

Both Kimo and Ron's hearts leapt at the sound. They watched, awestruck as they saw Kim. Reaching up weakly, she pled, "Don't… fight…" Ron twitched, grateful that his girlfriend was alive, but still eager to battle. That bloodied fashion freak in front of him caused this mess! But despite that, Kim wishes mattered more. Though he wanted to tear into Kimo, he held himself in place.

That was all the chance Kimo needed. She clutched Kim tighter to her toned body and ran for the barrier. Ron gave chase ; the barrier was only yards away but, even if Kimo was faster than him, she'd never pierce the barrier, but Kim would most likely slide through and get more injured… he had to stop-

Kimo ran through the barrier, along with Kim. Ron mouth agape, pushed ahead. _How did she…?! Doesn't matter! I've gotta catch up before-_

Ron saw stars, literally and figuratively. Laying on his back with a bloodied, broken nose, he struggled to his knees just fast enough to watch as Kimo ran into the night with Kim in her arms, leaving him to yell and beat at the barrier in pained despair.

---

After running for at least half a hour, Kimo came to a park and slowed. Kim had regained most of her senses , for which Kimo was glad. She lay Kim on a bench and inspected her wounds. Now Kimo was no doctor, but she knew enough high school level first aid to realize that Kim's wounds were minor. Just a few gashes here and there. She flopped onto the bench and sighed in relief. "Are you okay, sweet thing?"

Kim turned and backhanded her. The force of the blow was enough to whip Kimo's head away from Kim. The dar-skinned woman blinked and turned to gaze at Kim. The girl was breathing raggedly, tears in her eyes, her hand still a ways out from the slap.

She opened her mouth and screamed, "NO, I'm NOT alright! How could you even ask that Monique?!" Kimo stiffened, but said nothing. Tense moments passed until Kimo finally inhaled deeply and sighed, "How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon." Kim plopped angrily onto the bench and spat a wad of bloody saliva onto the ground. "I feel so stupid for not figuring it out earlier. The hair. Heh. The clothes. Even the Monique speak. Everything just screamed you." Kim turned to Kimo, anger flashing in her green eyes. "It took me this long to figure it out, but with the way you acted earlier, it was clear. But what I don't understand is why."

"I already told you girl. I love y-" Kim slapped her again. This time the mask flew off and clattered to the ground, shattering. Kim grabbed the unmasked Monique by the tie of her tux and pulled her face close to her own.

"Don't say that," she growled. "How could you possibly say that after everything you've done?! You've antagonized me, stalked me, broken into my home, hurt Ron, and got us into a car accident that hurt all those people, and you say that you did it because you love me?! Bull!"

Kimo's eyes narrowed at that. She stood up and towered over Kim with what little height advantage she had and proclaimed, "First of all, that accident was your fault! You're the one that tackled me in the middle of the road and started driving crazy! Everything that happened was your fault! Second, what else was I supposed to do?!"

Kim sputtered, "You could have told me! You could have just came to me and told me what you felt!"

"Oh what, like I was just supposed to walk up to you and tell you how I felt?! You'd have shot me down on the spot! I couldn't do that! I couldn't handle just taking a letdown without trying to show you how I felt!" Monique was seething now, hand curled into fists at her sides. "Besides, it not like you've been putting up a resistance or anything!"

Kim was taken aback. "That's a lie," she shouted. "I never wanted this! I didn't want any of this!"

"Then why'd you wear the bracelet?" Monique shot back. "Why did you let me go at the field earlier? How come you didn't beat me down when I put Ron to the dirt?! I'll tell you why!" She charged forward and wrapped her arms about Kim's waist. The teen heroine struggled, but Monique held firm. She leaned into Kim's ear and hissed, "You wanted this. You wanted _me_."

" That's a lie!" Kim beat Monique's chest and shoulders, each strike weaker than the last. "That's a lie," she sobbed. But she knew it to be true. She'd felt the tingle and warmth each time she'd kissed Monique. She remembered how her eyes had entranced her. She was attracted to Monique… wanted her…

Tears streamed down Kim's face, her eyes bright with fear and longing. She grasped Monique's shoulders weakly. "You can't do this Monique. _We _can't do this. It can't last. We can't…"

"Maybe not," Monique admitted sadly. "But…I want to try. I want to be the source of your happiness, even if it's just a little bit. But only if you want me to." Monique placed her hand under Kim's chin and tilted her head up. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Kim's trembling ones.

It was soft at first, but deepened. Full of deep seated longing and bits of fear and apprehension. Tears were sprinkled in the kiss, giving a bitter, salty edge.

Finally, the two broke apart. Kim trembled, tears streaking her face as well as Monique's.

"Tell me what you want girl…" Monique breathed.

"I…"

---

The next day was a swath of mayhem at school. Kids bombarded Kim with tons of questions about the crashes last night, but she always answered the same. "An accident, simple as that. Ron got me out of it though. Satisfied, the masses broke apart and let her be.

Her parents and Ron were a different matter altogether. They fussed and fretted over her almost to the point where she couldn't stand it, bombarding her with questions. What happened? Are you hurt? Like with the others, she told them what they needed to hear, and at times, what she wanted them to hear. She told her parents of the accident, but not the cause. She told of how Ron saved her. They were satisfied, though still concerned.

Ron questioned why she didn't tell of Kimo, and how she'd gotten away. Kim merely said that her parents didn't need to be burdened with that information. As for Kimo, she took care of her. Ron accepted it readily. For him all was right again; Kim was healed, they were together, and best of all Kimo was gone.

---

At the end of the school day Ron strutted up to Kim and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Kim. Ready for an afternoon at Bueno Nacho? My treat."

Kim shook her head, red hair swaying. "Sorry Ron. Can't. I've already got something lined up. How about tomorrow?"

"Hey it's cool KP. I'll catch you later!" With that, he gave a wave and power walked to the nearest exit. He had a hot date to catch and her name was Naco.

Kim watched him go with a slightly guilty look on her face. She sighed. "You can come out now Mo'."

Monique slid around the corner, dressed fashionably in a red jacket, black pants combo. She had a surprised, amused expression on her face. "Wow girl, you're getting better at lying. Think you're up for a lie detector test?"

The redhead fidgeted. "It wasn't a lie. I told him I had something lined up and I do."

"Mm-hmmm. Face it. You're a bonafide liar girl." Monique ducked as Kim swung for her head playfully. "Hold up! Peace offering!" She held up a Club Banana bag as a shield. Kim, still a little miffed, took the bag and removed it contents. Her eyes widened in surprise and slight disbelief. "Monique," she breathed.

What Kim now held in her hands was the jacket she had pined over for so long. It had a high collar with artistic studs in the wrists. Almost squealing with joy, Kim slipped into it immediately and was delighted to find that it was a perfect fit! "Oh Monique, it's beautiful, I- wait! Did you buy this as a gift for me or as a way to spite Ron?"

"Uh, a little of both? Ow!" This time Kim managed to make a hit, though it was light. She instantly hugged Monique afterwards. Monique returned the embrace, breathing the scent of Kim deeply.

"Mo'? How long can this last?"

"As long as it can baby."

"Are you satisfied being with me like this. I mean, hiding you away like some mistress I'm ashamed of?" Though her body and heart responded well, Kim still had doubts as to whether or not this could actually work.

Monique nodded. "For now. And besides…" Her face lighted with a grin. "I'm not a mistress. I'm your Phantom Lover!"

---

Well, there you have it! My first, multi-chapter KP fiction is finally complete! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and supported me through theses last almost two years. I'd also like to apologize for the long delay.

Now! I've got a hankering for another KP fiction, but not right this instant. I want to do a Sonic fic first, then take a break. It's going to be a crossover with a book series, and YOU get to decide which book it is! The poll will be up in my profile.

Thank you again, and please review!


End file.
